


Over and Under

by ultwoodz



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22112203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultwoodz/pseuds/ultwoodz
Summary: Wooseok no puede superar a su ex y se vuelve muy unido con su mejor amigo.OHangyul intenta salir seriamente con Wooseok, pero Wooseok no tiene idea y está obsesionado con su ex.Historia escrita por @wjmoon, todos los créditos corresponden a esta persona.Yo solo me encargo de traducir.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Hangyul
Kudos: 4





	Over and Under

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Over and Under](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21023879) by [wjmoon (sodapeach)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodapeach/pseuds/wjmoon). 



Había pasado casi un año — o exactamente diez meses — desde que él y Seungyoun se separaron, no es que hubiera estado contando. Lamentaba la ruptura, pero fue lo mejor. Había partes de él que extrañaba, como su sentido del humor y la forma en que miraba a las personas cuando hablaban como si fueran la única persona en la habitación, pero al final, eran muy diferentes y demasiado similares en varios aspectos. No lo odiaba, pero Wooseok sentía que la única forma en que iba a seguir adelante era sacándolo de su vida como si estuviera deshaciéndose de un hábito diario.

Así que cambió todo sobre su vida. Se mudó de su departamento para no recordar las veces que pasaron la noche juntos. Dejó de salir con sus amigos compartidos, que honestamente habían sido los amigos de Seungyoun que lo habían aceptado, así que eso no fue un gran problema. Incluso cambió su trabajo porque significaba que había menos posibilidades de verse. Así fue como terminó trabajando en una cafetería a un viaje en autobús de su nuevo departamento al otro lado de la ciudad. Estaba cerca de la universidad, por lo que siempre había mucha gente.

Habían pasado diez meses y estaba empezando a olvidar. El dolor en su pecho ya no era tan terrible, y ahora solo veía su rostro en algunos de sus sueños en lugar de en todos. Estaba mejorando.

Hasta que un día levantó la vista de la caja registradora y vio que una cara familiar entraba por la puerta principal con una bolsa colgada al hombro y un par de gafas torcidas en la nariz. Tenía el aspecto soñoliento y vidrioso de un estudiante universitario, pero aún tenía un brinco enérgico a su paso que Wooseok reconoció de inmediato. No era Seungyoun, afortunadamente, sino que era su mejor amigo Hangyul.

Quería agacharse y esconderse de inmediato, pero no había nadie disponible para cubrir su turno, así que solo mantuvo la vista baja.

"Un Americano helado, por favor," dijo Hangyul con un bostezo. Era temprano en la mañana y probablemente estaba comenzando su día.

"Claro," dijo Wooseok en voz baja, dándole la espalda antes de que Hangyul pudiera reconocerlo.

"¿Wooseok?" Preguntó, sorprendido.

Wooseok se congeló, inseguro de cómo debería manejar la situación. No estaba listo para preguntas incómodas o una conversación aún más incómoda, pero no podía actuar exactamente como si no lo conociera.

Puso su mejor sonrisa amigable y se dio la vuelta. "¡Ah! ¡No te reconocí! ¿Como has estado?"

Hangyul se echó a reír. "¿En serio?"

Wooseok hizo una mueca. "No pensé que me reconocerías."

"Está bien," dijo. "No quise emboscarte así. No te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie."

"No, esta bien. Debería haber dicho hola. Déjame ir a buscarte tu café."

Antes de que Hangyul pudiera decir algo más, Wooseok se deslizó lejos sin hacer evidente que estaba sirviendo su café lo más lejos posible de él. No estaba evitando a Hangyul específicamente, pero estaba avergonzado de haber sido atrapado tan desprevenido de repente. Probablemente le enviaría un mensaje de texto a Seungyoun tan pronto como se fuera con el café que Wooseok le sirvió rápidamente, y luego Seungyoun sabría dónde trabajaba y que obviamente todavía no había superado la situación. Eso sería molesto. Wooseok puede haberse escondido como un cobarde, pero todavía tenía su orgullo.

"¡Ow!" Gritó mientras vertía café negro caliente sobre su mano sin prestar atención.

Hangyul se apresuró hacia la parte del mostrador donde estaba trabajando y le arrojó un par de servilletas. "Mierda, ¿estás bien?"

"Estoy bien," dijo, frustrado consigo mismo. Se limpió el café derramado con las servilletas. "Gracias."

"Supongo que todavía no estás despierto," dijo.

"Lo estoy ahora," se quejó.

Hangyul frunció el ceño, sin saber qué decir. "Intenta poner algo en eso si puedes. Mi madre dice que el aloe ayuda con las quemaduras."

Wooseok sonrió, ligeramente tocado, por no decir humillado. "Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta."

Hangyul tomó su bebida, se disculpó por la quemadura de Wooseok como si fuera su culpa y salió corriendo por la puerta para llegar a su primera clase.

La adrenalina de Wooseok estuvo bombeando por el resto del día. ¿Le diría que se vieron? ¿Seungyoun aparecería solo para verlo? ¿Volvería Hangyul? Probablemente lo volvería a ver. Fue agradable verlo aunque fuera un poco intimidante. No habían sido cercanos, pero le gustaba estar cerca de él las pocas veces que lo veía.

Wooseok revisó su reflejo en un aparato de acero inoxidable para ver cómo se veía. ¿Pensaría que se veía bien y luego se lo contaría a Seungyoun? Había mucho para considerar. Se quemó vertiendo café, así que si hablaran de él, probablemente sería algo así como hey, tu ex se quemó la mano como un idiota hoy seguido de oh, ni siquiera sabía que él sabía hacer café, y se reirían y jugarían League toda la noche porque Wooseok era solo una cosa del pasado. Un punto en el radar. Un trozo de cáscara en la tortilla. Café derramado sobre una encimera ... Suspiró. No sabía por qué estaba tan nervioso.

Esa noche tuvo problemas para conciliar el sueño debido a los millones de pensamientos en su cabeza. Ver a Hangyul de repente lo puso completamente nervioso, pero había una parte de él que quería verlo regresar. Tal vez fue por cómo extrañaba el pasado, pero la idea lo emocionó lo suficiente como para moverse y girar en su cama durante la mayor parte de la noche.

Al día siguiente volvió a trabajar y no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso. La idea de que en cualquier momento alguien que conocía podría entrar permaneció en el fondo de su mente , y cada vez que se abría la puerta, sentía que su corazón se detenía. Pero entonces su turno terminó, y nadie vino. Habría mentido si hubiera dicho que no estaba decepcionado. Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Por lo que sabía, Hangyul corrió a clase tan pronto como se fue (tarde debido a que Wooseok derramó su café) y se olvidó de todo cuando terminó. Oh bueno.

Al final del día, no estaba tan molesto como pensaba. Todavía tenía el mínimo zumbido proporcionado por un encuentro casual, pero fue lo mejor que Hangyul (u otra persona) nunca regresara. Era lo que él quería, después de todo. Él era el que quería espacio y un nuevo comienzo lejos de su antigua vida. No podía simplemente tener las partes que extrañaba, porque eso no era justo para la persona específica que estaba evitando. Nadie podría salir lastimado si nunca lo volvían a ver, excepto por ese café accidental que, en el gran esquema de las cosas, fue solo un microsegundo de su vida. Sirvió a miles de clientes antes en menos tiempo que eso y no recordaba nada de ellos. Era solo un grano de arena suspendido en el cosmos y nada más.

Al día siguiente estaba demasiado ocupado para preguntarse quién podría cruzar la puerta. Era propenso a soñar despierto, pero por alguna razón era como si cada estudiante en el campus necesitara un café con leche. Tendrían que poner una vaca de barril a este ritmo. ¿Dónde estaba la representación de intolerancia a la lactosa? ¿Decidió específicamente la industria láctea hacer un estudio de caso en su lugar de trabajo a las 7:30 de la mañana? A este ritmo, nunca iba a deshacerse del olor de la leche al vapor en su cabello.

"¿Podría tener un Americano helado por favor?", Dijo una voz ronca y grave, y por primera vez en varias órdenes, Wooseok levantó la vista de la caja registradora, sacudido por la orden diferente. Esto no fue un café con leche. ¿Quién se atreve a romper su patrón así de repente? "¿Y tal vez una rebanada de pastel de zanahoria?"

Levantó su cabeza y vio a Hangyul, que tenía menos sueño que la ultima vez y no estaba tan apurado. Estaba esperando expectante a que Wooseok respondiera, quien simplemente lo miró estúpidamente.

"¿Entonces no hay pastel?" Preguntó Hangyul, agitando la mano frente a su cara.

"¡Ah! Un Americano helado y una rebanada de pastel de zanahoria,a la orden," salió corriendo, preguntándose qué versión de Internet Explorer había instalado en su cerebro esa mañana.

Le devolvió la orden rápidamente para que todo terminara, y Hangyul parpadeó. "Todavía tengo que pagar."

"¡Cierto!" Repasó el total, y Hangyul pagó en efectivo antes de irse. Excepto que no se fue. Se sentó. En una mesa. A pocos metros de distancia. Y sacó una computadora portátil. Donde se sentó. En la cafetería. Donde trabajaba Wooseok. La cafetería de Wooseok. Con su laptop. Y su café. Y su pastel que Wooseok había colocado en un contenedor para llevar para él porque se suponía que debía irse.

"Disculpa," dijo el siguiente cliente para llamar su atención.

"Claro, lo siento," dijo y volvió a trabajar, ignorando el hecho de que el mejor amigo de su ex estaba a poca distancia de él. Este era un terrible inconveniente. ¿Cómo podría hacerle esto? ¿Qué hizo él para merecer esto? ¿Por qué estaba allí solo? ¿Seungyoun iba a aparecer también? La idea lo horrorizó. Si veía que un gorro entraba por esa puerta, correría a casa abandonando el café a merced de sus clientes privados de cafeína.

La oleada de café con leche se calmó, y se obligó a sí mismo a parecer ocupado limpiando mostradores, recogiendo basura de las mesas y cualquier trabajo que pudiera encontrar por sí mismo. Por el rabillo del ojo (no estaba vigilandolo, lo jura), vio a Hangyul frunciendo el ceño ante su computadora portátil y escribiendo fervientemente como si su vida dependiera de ello. Ociosamente tomó su taza de café vacía y sorbió la pajita antes de dejarla, sin darse cuenta de que no quedaba nada. Estaba en piloto automático, y Wooseok pensó que sus clases debían ser difíciles.

Hizo una mueca y volvió a mirar el mostrador. Obtenía algunas bebidas gratis como beneficio por trabajar allí, y se sintió responsable de Hangyul porque era mayor. Como sea, no iba a dejar que el niño sufriera porque obviamente no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo.

Wooseok se fue y regresó con un nuevo café, reemplazando sigilosamente la taza vacía con la pajita masticada con la bebida fresca y salió corriendo antes de que Hangyul se diera cuenta de que estuvo allí. Lo observó distraídamente levantar su taza otra vez, tomar un sorbo y mirarla sobresaltado, casi ahogándose con el café. Oops.

Hangyul miró a su alrededor sorprendido, preguntándose de dónde vino el café, y Wooseok se escabulló estratégicamente para no hacer contacto visual accidentalmente con él. No lo hizo porque quería que supiera que lo hizo, lo hizo porque se sintió mal por él. Al no tener tiempo para comenzar una investigación, Hangyul volvió al trabajo que estaba haciendo y Wooseok temía que su rostro se quedara permanentemente atascado de esa manera.

En algún momento durante el día, la mesa estaba vacía, y él ni siquiera lo había notado irse. Era extraño, no era como si normalmente se diera cuenta cuando los clientes se iban, pero por alguna razón la presencia de Hangyul había sido tan amenazante, estaba seguro de que una vez que saliera dejaría un escalofrío en el aire. Pero no fue así. Solo se fue — un estudiante que se ocupaba de sus asuntos.

El turno de Wooseok terminó y se fue a su casa. Esa era su rutina esos días. Solo ir a trabajar y volver a casa y luego ir a trabajar de nuevo. Pero eso era lo que quería, se suponía, así que no tenía sentido quejarse.

Al día siguiente volvió de nuevo. Todo volvió a la normalidad, y ni siquiera pensó en la posibilidad de un invitado misterioso hasta que apareció nuevamente en la fila. No había forma de que pudiera permitirse tomar tanto café. Wooseok iba a tener que regañarlo por sus hábitos de gasto una vez que tuviera la oportunidad. Este debe haber sido un hábito que aprendió de Seungyoun, y Wooseok sintió un pinchazo en el estómago. No necesitaba una razón para pensar en él. Hangyul necesitaba ir a buscar otra cafetería.

"¿Pastel de zanahoria y americano helado?" Preguntó.

"Solo el café, gracias," dijo. "¿Como has estado?"

"Bien," repitió Wooseok mientras marcaba el orden.

Antes de que Hangyul pagara, decidió hacer una pregunta que lo dejó sin aliento. "¿A qué hora termina tu turno?"

"Hoy, 2:00," dijo, sorprendido.

Hangyul miró la hora en su teléfono y frunció el ceño. "Bien."

No ofreció mucha explicación, pero Wooseok no la necesitaba. Se le permitía sentir curiosidad sin razón, y a Wooseok se le permitía fingir que no encontraba la pregunta extraña en absoluto. Pero Hangyul siempre fue un poco diferente. No era como si él hiciera preguntas que no tenían un propósito, así que realmente no era asunto de Wooseok.

Después de eso, Wooseok terminó su día de trabajo sin ninguna otra sorpresa, y cuando estaba terminando, apareció una cara familiar, sin aliento como si hubiera estado corriendo.

"Oh, bien, no llegué tarde," dijo Hangyul. "Ven, vamos a buscar algo de comer."

Wooseok sólo pudo seguir a Hangyul fuera del café calle abajo. Lo único bueno de que Hangyul estuviera cerca de su altura era que no era difícil mantenerse al día a pesar de que todavía sentía que estaba corriendo.

"¿A dónde vamos?" Dijo finalmente después de que estaban a varias cuadras de su trabajo en la dirección opuesta que necesitaba ir para llegar a casa.

Hangyul se detuvo y se rascó la cabeza. "No estoy seguro. Pensé que era por aquí."

"¿Qué?"

"El lugar de las patas de pollo", dijo. "Sigue siendo tu favorito, ¿verdad?"

"Sí," dijo Wooseok, sorprendido de que lo recordara. "¿No odias la comida picante?"

"No me importa esta vez ya que te gusta, pero no puedo encontrarlo," dijo molesto consigo mismo.

Wooseok realmente no quería salir con él, pero en ese momento se sintió obligado por lo decepcionado que se veía. Sacó su teléfono y miró el mapa, y el restaurante que estaba seguro de que Hangyul quería estaba a una calle.

"Creo que es por acá," dijo Wooseok, tomando la iniciativa. Todavía estaba en su uniforme y de repente se sintió consciente de ir a otro negocio. Pero, ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer, decir que no?

Hangyul lo siguió de cerca por lo estrecho que era el callejón. Salía vapor de las tuberías de arriba y olía a basura, agua viciada y aceite de motor.

"Espera," Hangyul lo agarró del codo y lo empujó hacia un lado lejos de un charco de aceite derramado con trozos de comida vieja flotando en la parte superior, evitando que plantara su zapato directamente en el medio.

Wooseok hizo un gesto de disgusto. "Oh por dios. Gracias."

"No hay problema", dijo, y luego caminó más rápido, parándose frente a él. Wooseok levantó la vista y vio el letrero blanco con el gallo rojo brillante. Ah.

Se acercaron para encontrar un restaurante vacío, y Wooseok no estaba seguro de que estuvieran abiertos hasta que un anciano les gritó que entraran. Le faltaban algunos de sus dientes frontales, pero tenía una sonrisa de abuelo que hacía que una persona quisiera comer más solo para hacerlo feliz.

Se sentaron en una pequeña mesa redonda que casi hizo que sus rodillas se doblaran contra su pecho. Tuvo que enganchar las piernas debajo del asiento para sentirse cómodo, pero era acogedor.

"Me sorprende que abran tan temprano", dijo Wooseok, acostumbrado a ir a lugares que servían su comida favorita en bares con bebidas durante las últimas horas de la noche.

Hangyul miró a su alrededor. "No estoy seguro de que esté abierto."

Wooseok se echó a reír. "No nos echó."

"Creo que eso significa que podemos comer," dijo.

Ordenaron, y mientras esperaban su comida, era hora de hablar un poco. Wooseok odiaba tener que hacer conversaciones. Lo único que tenían en común era su ex, y en lo que a él respectaba, ese tema estaba fuera de los límites.

"Entonces, ¿por qué me trajiste aquí?" Preguntó finalmente.

"Pensé que podríamos ponernos al día," dijo Hangyul. "Y para decir gracias por el café gratis."

"No pensé que supieras que fui yo."

"No soy tan tonto," se rió. "Simplemente no quería decir nada para no meterte en problemas."

"Oh,"parpadeó. "No pensé en eso."

"Escucha, sé que soy guapo, pero la gente no suele dejarme bebidas en mi mesa," dijo.

Wooseok puso los ojos en blanco. Era muy familiar y no pudo evitar reírse. "Te vi beber de la misma taza vacía unas quince veces y sentí que alguien tenía que hacer algo al respecto."

"Y es por eso que estoy aquí para ponerme al día y decir gracias," sonrió, y Wooseok pensó que parecía un bebé. Hangyul tenía una cara que lo hacía ver varios años mayor, pero era tres años más joven que él y Wooseok solo recordaba eso cuando hablaba o cuando sonreía como lo hizo entonces.

"¿En qué estabas trabajando?" Preguntó Wooseok, realmente curioso.

"Tengo un trabajo pendiente", dijo. "Realmente no es un gran problema, pero lo pospuse demasiado tiempo."

"Eso es lo peor," simpatizó Wooseok. "Querías especializarte en deportes, ¿verdad?"

Sacudió la cabeza. "Quiero decir, sí quería hacerlo, pero tengo un tobillo lesionado y estoy cansado para hacer cosas que lo jodan más."

"Ahhh," dijo. No lo sabía, pero en realidad no habían hablado antes sobre su salud. La mayor parte de lo que sabía sobre él fue educado casualmente por Seungyoun. "Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer?"

"Trabajo social," dijo. Cierto. El fue adoptado.

"¡Eso podría ser una muy buena opción para ti!"

La expresión de Hangyul se iluminó. "¿De verdad lo crees?"

"Sí, sinceramente, nunca habría pensado en eso, pero parece perfecto," dijo, alentándolo. "¿De qué va tu trabajo?"

Él suspiró. "Terapia con células madre."

Wooseok hizo una expresión perpleja.

"Resulta que todavía tienes que tomar clases de ciencias y matemáticas sin importar el grado que quieras obtener", dijo. Apoyó la barbilla en sus manos y puso mala cara, y Wooseok pensó que parecía un cachorro así.

Wooseok se echó a reír. "Bueno, eso no es justo, ¿verdad?"

Sacudió la cabeza, todavía apoyado y haciendo pucheros. "Ni un poco."

El dueño del restaurante trajo un plato colmado de patas de pollo, y la boca de Wooseok se hizo agua al ver la salsa roja brillante. "Esto luce delicioso."

Los ojos de Hangyul estaban muy abiertos mientras miraba el plato, pero su reacción fue por la razón opuesta. "Esto se ve picante."

"Las patas de pollo más picantes del país", el hombre soltó una carcajada, golpeando a Hangyul en la espalda. "Te pondrá vello en el pecho y te hará más alto."

"Creo que voy a morir," murmuró Hangyul mientras se alejaba.

"No puede ser tan picante," dijo Wooseok. Se puso un guante de cocina, agarró una pata y se la metió en la boca para demostrar su punto. Sus ojos se abrieron con horror. "Oh Dios mío."

"Oh no."

Wooseok tragó lo que mordió tan rápido como pudo antes de alcanzar su vaso de agua. "No está tan mal."

Hangyul lo miró y volvió a mirar el plato con una expresión patética. "No lo sé."

"Es solo porque no he comido en todo el día", insistió Wooseok. "Probablemente está bien."

Hangyul se puso su propio guante, lenta, cuidadosa y quirúrgicamente. Cerró los ojos y respiró asustado. "Probablemente bien."

Extendió la mano y agarró un pedazo. Se lo llevó a la nariz primero y lo olió e inmediatamente comenzó a toser por el picante. "¡Mierda!"

"¡Está bien!" dijo Wooseok. "Ya ni siquiera lo siento tan picante."

Hangyul confió en él y mordió el final. "Oh Dios mío."

"¿Qué tiene?"

"Sabe a dolor," dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Oh no..."

"Tienes que comer esto. No puedo."

"Todo esto." Wooseok medio chilló, medio susurró.

"No puedo hacerlo," dijo, llorando y abanicándose. "Tienes que hacerlo."

Wooseok miró el montón gigante de patas de pollo picantes que probablemente era suficiente comida para cinco Wooseoks y pensó que estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

"No puedo comer todo esto solo," susurró.

"No todo," Hangyul sollozó en una servilleta con la mano que no había tocado la salsa. "Lo suficiente como para irnos de aquí."

Wooseok volvió a mirar el plato con angustia y al dueño con la sonrisa de abuelo que nunca los perdonaría si no se deleitaran con sus preciadas patas de pollo. No es de extrañar que no hubiera nadie aquí. La comida está maldita.

"Si como esto, prométeme que nunca iremos a ninguna parte sin revisar los comentarios de la gente otra vez," susurró.

"Lo prometo," dijo Hangyul con una cara roja de dolor.

Wooseok se puso un segundo guante y tomó otra pata con la otra mano. Cerró los ojos y rezó.

Una vez que llegó al fondo de la pila, estaba alucinando. Hangyul tenía tres ojos y una cola, y estaba seguro de que el dueño estaba bailando con un dragón esquelético encima del mostrador. Se limpió el sudor de la frente con la parte posterior de la mano y cerró los ojos.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Hangyul.

"Voy a vomitar," dijo Wooseok.

"Vamos a llevarte al baño," saltó. Wooseok lo rechazó, pero Hangyul lo arrastró, sin aceptar un no por respuesta. Wooseok se agarró a su brazo que era demasiado musculoso para alguien que había abandonado los deportes, pero el fuego ardiente en su estómago era demasiado caliente para que le importara lo fuerte que era.

Wooseok tropezó, equilibrándose en las paredes que oscilaban como un espejismo mientras Hangyul pasaba el rato cerca del fregadero. Vació el contenido de su estómago, volviendo a encender el fuego, y apenas podía recuperar el aliento. El dolor punzante era insoportable. Nunca volvería a comer comida picante.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Hangyul, preocupado.

Wooseok jadeó por aire. "¡Estoy bien!"

Finalmente se estabilizó y salió para enjuagarse la boca en el fregadero. "Eso fue horrible."

"Lo siento mucho," dijo, temblando. "Debería haberte ayudado a comer eso."

Wooseok agitó las manos. "No, de ninguna manera podrías haberlo hecho. Ese hombre tiene un contrato con el diablo."

"¿Qué hacemos?" Hangyul frunció el ceño.

"Pagamos, y luego vamos a buscarme helado", dijo Wooseok, su voz ronca y hueca.

"¿Helado?" Preguntó sorprendido. "¿Todavía tienes hambre?"

"No," dijo Wooseok, saliendo tambaleándose del baño, todavía demasiado mareado para caminar solo.

Era un algo bien conocido entre los entusiastas de la comida picante que el secreto para evitar que un esófago se volviera del revés si la comida picante tenía que volver a subir, era cubrirlo con helado. Wooseok no era un cobarde, pero no estaba tratando de pasar la noche solo en la sala de emergencias por un plato de patas de pollo.

Wooseok fue directo a la tienda más cercana, encontró helado de vainilla y lo abrió lo más rápido posible, llevándose el contenido a la boca con la cuchara de madera. Su estómago se revolvió, pero esperaba que una vez que la capa fría golpeara sus entrañas, no tendría que escribir su testamento en el reverso del recibo.

Hangyul no podía dejar de disculparse como si fuera personalmente su culpa que Wooseok hubiera liquidado sus propias entrañas por un sentido profundamente incrustado de obligación de no decepcionar a los ancianos y el hecho de que no podía someter a Hangyul a la muerte más espantosa que jamás hubiera podido imaginar. No, era claramente culpa suya que se comiera todo él mismo, pero estaba demasiado enojado con él mismo por la situación como para molestarse en consolar al más joven. De hecho, su arrastre en cierta forma lo hacía sentir mejor por el hecho de que tenía lava hirviendo en el estómago.

"Nunca debí haberte llevado allí," dijo, pidiendo perdón.

Wooseok guardó silencio. No porque fuera su culpa, sino porque pensó que si se atrevía a abrir la boca, saldría fuego. Los ojos de Hangyul temblaban esperando que él dijera algo. Cualquier cosa. Lo siento, amigo, pero si hablo, ambos podríamos morir.

"Déjame compensarte," espetó Hangyul. "Cualquier cosa lo que quieras."

"¿Lo que sea?" Preguntó Wooseok con la boca llena de helado de vainilla que amenazaba con gotear por su barbilla.

Hangyul lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y nerviosos dispuestos a arriesgarlo todo para salvar el estómago de Wooseok.

La solicitud de Wooseok fue simple pero decidida. Verás, al unirse a su pequeña cita en la casa de pollo para endemoniada, había perdido su autobús, y aunque no le importaba esperar al siguiente, no le gustaba la idea de esperar en la parada mientras su interior explotaba. Afortunadamente para él, sabía que Hangyul tenía un auto de las pocas veces que pasaron el rato antes. Lo consiguió no mucho después de cumplir 18 años, y conducía como un anciano cuidadoso que odiaba las curvas rápidas o imprudentes. Era todo lo contrario de su personalidad y el conductor perfecto para alguien que estaba tan enfermo como él.

La solicitud tomó a Hangyul por sorpresa, pero no parecía importarle, excepto por el hecho de que su auto estaba en el campus. Wooseok inmediatamente se arrepintió de haber preguntado porque ahora tenía que caminar hasta una escuela a la que no asistía cuando podría haberse sentado en la parada del autobús y sufrir en silencio en lugar de hacer un gran problema. Estaba apenado.

"En realidad, sabes qué, probablemente tienes un lugar donde debes estar ahora,"dijo Wooseok mientras caminaban y su parada estaba a la vista. "No me importa esperar el autobús. Ya me siento mejor."

Mintió, pero era necesario.

Hangyul sacudió la cabeza. "Absolutamente no. Si no te llevo a casa yo mismo, no sabré si llegaste a casa a salvo."

"Estaré bien," insistió.

"¿Qué tipo de persona sería si tomara eso como respuesta?"

Tenía un punto. Hangyul era un buen chico que hacía todo lo posible por cuidar a las personas, incluso si era un poco torpe a veces. Wooseok miró su parada y suspiró. Iba a caminar con él al campus y dejarlo llevarlo a casa como le pidió.

Wooseok tomó un antiácido cuando finalmente regresó solo a su pequeño departamento donde podía maldecir a los dioses por dejar que los pimientos fantasmas existieran en la tierra. Se cambió a algo cómodo y se dejó caer en su cama, donde pudo pasar el resto de la tarde viendo una película en su computadora portátil sin dolor ni interacción social.

Aproximadamente una hora después, su teléfono sonó, lo cual era extraño porque nadie realmente le enviaba mensajes. Era una notificación de instagram, y no había publicado en meses debido al hecho de que estaba evitando fervientemente ser visto.

Reconoció el nombre al instante y levantó su teléfono para leer el mensaje. "Perdón por molestarte. No tengo tu número, pero quería asegurarme de que estás bien."

Wooseok sonrió para sí mismo como un imbécil porque había pensado en él.

"Gracias por preocuparte. Estoy bien ahora, no está tan mal," respondió con un emoji de gato sonriente para enfatizar. Realmente ya no dolía tanto. Incluso su estado de ánimo estaba mejor.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Hangyul respondiera, y Wooseok siguió deteniendo su película para ver la pantalla y ver si lo dejaba en visto. ¿Importaba? No. ¿Todavía iba a verificar entre líneas de diálogo? Si. Luego se preguntó si la gente podría apagar las confirmaciones de lectura y pasó una estúpida cantidad de tiempo enviándose mensajes de una cuenta separada para ver si podía hacerlo para asegurarse, pero no pudo llegar a una conclusión positiva. No estaba seguro de por qué estaba ansioso, pero realmente quería saber si recibió su mensaje. Después de todo, necesitaba asegurarse de agradecerle por llevarlo a casa.

Pasó otra hora sin recibir respuesta. No podía soportarlo más. No importaría si le enviara un mensaje de texto doble porque simplemente le estaba agradeciendo por hacer algo bueno. Estaba bien.

Levantó su teléfono, abrió la aplicación de instagram, hizo clic en los mensajes, luego hizo clic en el nombre de Hangyul, y trató de encontrar un mensaje que solo tuviera la intención de mostrar su gratitud.

"Antes de que me olvide," escribió. Bien, de esta manera parece que estoy ocupado pero atento. "Solo quería agradecerte por llevarme a casa a pesar de que no tenías que hacerlo y por-."

¡NO!

Antes de que pudiera terminar de escribir, la pantalla mostró a Hangyul escribiendo un mensaje. Retrocedió lo más rápido que pudo una tecla frenéticamente a la vez hasta que su mensaje desapareció, rezando por que no lo haya visto escribir. Pero entonces Hangyul dejó de escribir también. Oh no.

Esperó un poco y no llegó ningún mensaje. Eso significaba que era su turno, ¿verdad? Estaba bien. Solo le estaba agradeciendo. Respiró valientemente y comenzó a escribir de nuevo, y antes de que pudiera enviar su segundo mensaje, vio a Hangyul escribiendo de nuevo.

Fue un largo juego de de tirar y aflojar con ambos siendo demasiado educados para interrumpir al otro, pero ambos tenían algo que decir. Wooseok resopló. Necesitaba agradecerle si era el último mensaje que le enviaría, así que envió su mensaje y esperó.

Hangyul dijo que no era un problema en absoluto y que en realidad vivía cerca. Wooseok se preguntó si eso significaba que se encontrarían en algún momento. Si Hangyul vivía cerca, entonces cierta persona podría visitarlo y encontrarse accidentalmente con Wooseok también. Tragó saliva. Las probabilidades de eso eran casi imposibles, pero la perspectiva lo aterrorizaba. Mientras estaba ocupado por estar nervioso por una reunión que no sucedería, llegó un segundo mensaje.

"Porque que es más fácil que Instagram, aquí está mi número. Envíame un mensaje cuando quieras."

Wooseok miró el número en la pantalla durante unos segundos antes de registrar lo que era. No tenía el número de Hangyul. Nunca antes había tenido el número de Hangyul. Nunca había habido una razón para tenerlo. Mantuvo el pulgar sobre la pantalla y lo copió. Guardarlo no haría ningún daño. Si no lo guardaba, podría surgir una situación incómoda.

Pero necesitaba asegurarse de que Hangyul supiera que lo había guardado porque eso era solo una cortesía común. Esa fue la única razón por la que abrió sus mensajes de texto para enviarle algo y hacerle saber.

"Soy Wooseok," fue bastante simple. No demasiado entusiasta, pero no dejó lugar a dudas de que era él.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de recibir su texto de confirmación y, por supuesto, tuvo que enviar un segundo texto de conformación y duró hasta que se durmió más tarde esa noche porque fue cortés y no porque realmente disfrutara hablar con él toda la noche, por supuesto que no.

Al día siguiente en el trabajo, Wooseok se sentía con mucha energía. No le importaba qué tipo de frenesí alimentado con lactosa irrumpiera por la puerta porque podía manejar cualquier cosa. Prácticamente nació para servir cientos de tazas de café con corazones y mariposas hechas de leche. Muy bien, tal vez necesitaba considerar algo más ambicioso, pero por primera vez en meses, se sintió como un ser humano.

Sirvió a la primera ola de clientes sin cometer un error, y lo atribuyó a dormir una noche completa.

Ni siquiera saltó cuando una cara familiar entró por la puerta esta vez. Ya sentía que se había convertido en parte de su rutina. Americano helado y un postre si tiene tarea.

"¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?" Preguntó, fingiendo que no lo conocía más que como otro cliente.

Hangyul se rascó la barbilla que comenzaba a brotar un rastrojo desaliñado. Wooseok pensó que el rastrojo se adaptaba a su apariencia más masculina. Tomó nota para decirle más tarde si hablaban.

"Creo que un americano helado y dos panes de huevo," dijo, sacando su billetera.

"¿Dos?" Preguntó Wooseok.

"No tuve tiempo para desayunar," dijo.

Wooseok frunció el ceño. Eso no era suficiente comida tan tarde en la mañana para él. Necesitaba comer más.

"No estás a dieta, verdad," se quejó en voz baja.

"No, simplemente me quedé dormido," se rió mientras le entregaba a Wooseok un fajo de billetes. Wooseok los recibió, pero tenía mucho que decir al respecto. Hangyul estaba gastando más de lo que podía, no estaba comiendo lo suficiente y lo que estaba comiendo era de un café caro que se aprovechaba a estudiantes universitarios cansados y desesperados. Si no estuviera en el trabajo, habría tenido que regañarlo antes de llevarlo a algún lugar para una comida adecuada.

"No hagas eso," dijo Hangyul, lo suficientemente silencioso como para que los demás clientes y empleados no pudieran escucharlo.

Wooseok lo miró sorprendido.

"Te prometo que estoy comiendo bien." continuó.

"Comida de verdad,"siseó Wooseok, incapaz de controlarse.

"Entonces no podría saludarte todos los días," dijo, y las mejillas de Wooseok ardieron por alguna razón inconcebible. Agachó la cabeza y volvió a preparar el café, con cuidado de no mostrar lo nervioso que estaba por ser notado. Después de separarse de casi todo el mundo, se acostumbró a ser una persona sin rostro, pero que sigue siendo una buena parte del día de todos. Si ocurriera una tragedia importante, nadie recordaría cómo era el barista. Nadie entraba a verlo a él. Excepto Hangyul, supuso. Era un chico amable. Tonto. Pero amable.

Tomó su orden y encontró una mesa cerca, sacando su computadora portátil para trabajar nuevamente. Wooseok se preguntó si era otro documento sobre algo para una clase que al final no importaba. Esperaba que las clases inútiles no le impidieran conseguir un buen trabajo porque tenía un gran corazón y obviamente se preocupaba mucho por eso. No podía recordar que Hangyul fuera alguien bueno para estudiar, pero allí estaba haciéndolo en el café. Suspiró. Al menos lo estaba intentando.

Pasó una hora y Wooseok levantó la vista para ver cómo estaba. Hangyul sorbió ociosamente una taza de café vacía, sin saber que ya la había vaciado y que no había tocado su comida. Wooseok exhaló bruscamente. Se acercó a la mesa y tomó la comida y la taza de Hangyul, el más joven lo miró y le gritó que se detuviera, pero Wooseok no se detendría. Quitó la tapa del café, lo rellenó con más café helado y recalentó el pan para él. Tenía que hacer todo por él y ya ni siquiera estaba saliendo con su mejor amigo. Ridículo.

Volvió a dejar la comida y volvió al trabajo sin decir nada ni reconocer el rasposo gracias que Hangyul le ofreció a su espalda. Tenía demasiado que hacer por el día.

Su turno terminó a la hora habitual, pero Hangyul seguía en la mesa ocupado trabajando y se había quedado sin café nuevamente. Wooseok sacudió la cabeza y buscó en su billetera, sacó suficiente dinero para dos botellas de agua y la puso en la caja registradora. Sus ventajas laborales no incluían las cosas que no molía y elaboraba personalmente.

Se quitó el delantal, lo dejó caer en la silla frente a Hangyul y se sentó en diagonal para que la pantalla del portátil no le cubriera la cara. Deslizó la botella de agua fría sobre la mesa para llamar la atención del otro. "Bebe esto."

Hangyul levantó la vista sorprendido. "¿Qué?"

"Tus riñones necesitan un descanso," dijo, agotado de estar de pie todo el día.

"Oh, gracias," desenroscó la tapa de la botella y bebió, su manzana de Adán se balanceaba mientras tragaba. Wooseok no estaba seguro de por qué lo miraba con tanto cuidado. Se limpió el exceso de humedad de la boca con el dorso de la mano y volvió a escribir. "¿Terminaste hoy?"

"Sí," dijo Wooseok, mirándolo trabajar.

"¿Tienes algún plan?"

"Simplemente me voy ir a casa y ver una o dos películas," dijo. "¿Cuánto trabajo te queda?"

Hangyul frunció el ceño. "Creo que algunas páginas más. No tienes que quedarte si te aleja de tu tiempo de películas."

"No puedo obtener bebidas gratis si me voy a casa," dijo.

Hangyul levantó la vista cuando se dio cuenta de que el flujo constante de café no había provenido de su propio ingenio en absoluto, sino que había sido, de hecho, el resultado de un ángel guardián dedicado que no podía soportar verlo sorber de un vaso vacío. "No tenías que hacer eso."

"Lo sé," dijo de una manera aburrida e indiferente. "Pero si arruinas tu trabajo por el agotamiento mientras estos bajo mi cuidado, no quiero tener que hablar con tu profesor."

"¿Vas a patearle el trasero?" Preguntó Hangyul, divertido.

Wooseok sacó la pierna de debajo de la mesa y la balanceó amenazadoramente de izquierda a derecha. Hangyul suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

"Tal vez no deberías pelear con nadie," dijo.

"Lucharé contra todos," insistió Wooseok.

"Por favor, no hagas eso."

"Tengo que hacerlo," dijo Wooseok. Hangyul se rió tan fuerte que reverberó en la cafetería, y la cara de Wooseok se puso roja por todas las miradas. Hangyul se agachó detrás de su computadora portátil, también consciente de toda la atención adicional que atrajo hacia ellos. Después de estar en silencio por un tiempo, los clientes perdieron interés y finalmente pudo respirar.

"Creo que he estado estudiando durante demasiado tiempo," dijo Hangyul, poniéndose de pie. "Vamonos."

¿Vamonos? ¿Los dos?

Wooseok quería abrir la boca y decir que se iría a casa, pero las palabras no salieron. En cambio, se encontró siguiéndolo como si estuviera hechizado.

"¿Qué quieres hacer?" Preguntó Hangyul.

Quiero ir a casa y ver una película en pijama.

"No sé,"dijo en su lugar. "No he pensado en eso."

"¿Dijiste que ibas a ver una película?"

"Sí," dijo Wooseok.

"Vamos."

¡Espera!

Hangyul comenzó a caminar con la bolsa de su computadora portátil colgada del hombro en una dirección en la que Wooseok no estaba seguro, pero sintió que se suponía que debía seguirlo. Hangyul se detuvo y se volvió. "¿Vienes?"

"Sí," gritó. ¿¿¿Supongo???

Hicieron cola en el cine a media tarde cuando no había nadie allí. No sabía por qué estaba tan nervioso, pero supuso que era porque nunca habían salido realmente antes que ellos dos. Siempre estuvo Seungyoun. Él era la razón por la que estaban juntos en la misma habitación, y no era como si los tres fueran mucho al cine.

Hangyul miró de reojo la pantalla con los horarios de las películas, olvidando usar sus lentes. "¿Qué te gusta?"

"¿Para qué estás de humor?" Trató de que Hangyul escogiera, ya que era idea suya. Obviamente quería ir al cine y de alguna manera Wooseok terminó allí con él sin ninguna razón concebible.

Sacudió la cabeza. "Eres mayor, así que puedes elegir."

Wooseok torció la boca pensando. Tendría que elegir con cuidado entonces. ¿Qué les gustaría a Hangyul y a él también? ¿Zombies? ¿Romance? Ah, a todos les gustaban Los Vengadores. También se estaba reproduciendo una de esas películas.

Al final resultó que, no había una película de los Vengadores en reproducción, pero había una proyección de una película de terror en ese momento y honestamente, ¿qué tan malo podría ser? Era una película popular.

En la oscuridad, Wooseok se sintió tragado por el cine. Se saltaron las palomitas de maíz y los bocadillos porque, bueno, eran caros, y también porque Hangyul tenía como un litro de café en su sistema y Wooseok no quería que sus órganos se apagaran. También era mejor para él, porque su cara se hinchaba cuando comió tanta sal, y no quería salir del cine con un aspecto más aterrador que la película.

"No me asusto," dijo Hangyul antes de que comenzara la película. "Pero está bien si lo haces."

"Tampoco me asusto," dijo Wooseok. Era solo una película. Podía superar a Hangyul.

Las luces se atenuaron cuando comenzó la película, y Wooseok se acomodó en su asiento. Era como ver una película en casa pero en una pantalla más grande. Probablemente debería haberse sentido nervioso por estar con alguien con quien no era cercano, pero se sentía cómodo con él. Un poco abrumado a veces, pero cómodo.

La película no fue tan mala. Tenía algunos momentos aterradores y una premisa misteriosa, pero nada que no pudiera manejar. Esperaba que no fuera demasiado aburrido para Hangyul que no parecía saber qué era el miedo se basado en la tensión, o la falta de ella, a su lado. No quería mirar y arriesgarse a hacer las cosas incómodas, pero estaba bastante seguro de que Hangyul estaba dormido.

Estaba congelado. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía asegurarse de que Hangyul no se aburriera y se durmiera? Si había elegido una película aburrida, nunca se volvería a confiar en su exquisito gusto cinematográfico. Su pulso se aceleró al arriesgarse a girar la cabeza ligeramente hacia la derecha lo suficiente como para ver por sí mismo, y casi reunió el valor para mirar cuando el fantasma en la pantalla se lanzó hacia adelante, asustándolo.

Wooseok apretó los puños, listo para luchar contra la oscuridad y saltó de nuevo a su asiento. Escuchó una risa feliz a su lado cuando Hangyul lo agarró por la muñeca para evitar que se balanceara. Wooseok se agarró el pecho con la mano libre por lo sorprendido que estaba y dejó escapar un suspiro. Hangyul guió su brazo levantado con el puño apretado restante hacia el reposabrazos y lo sostuvo por un momento antes de soltarlo. Wooseok flexionó su mano antes de volver a colocarla a su lado para poder agarrar el asiento cómodamente. No estaba asustado, solo estaba sorprendido.

Durante el resto de la película, sintió un par de ojos curiosos que lo miraban de vez en cuando, lo que hacía difícil concentrarse en la mujer que el fantasma de pelo largo comía con vida. Estaba mirando tanto como asegurándose de que Wooseok no volviera a pelear con el aire. Consciente de ello, Wooseok se inclinó lo suficiente como para susurrar donde Hangyul podía escuchar. "No es tan aterrador."

"Lo que tú digas," le susurró.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que no daba miedo?" exigió Wooseok mientras caminaban de regreso al auto. El cielo había adquirido un tono vago de azul mientras estaban adentro, y Wooseok se dio cuenta de que había pasado todo el día con él de alguna manera.

"Simplemente no me asusto fácilmente," dijo Hangyul con indiferencia. "Está bien que tú lo hagas."

"¡Yo no me asusto fácilmente!"

"Es lindo," bromeó.

"No es lindo," dijo Wooseok, casi pisoteando detrás de él. "¿Quién eres para llamarme lindo? ¡Soy tres años mayor!"

"No es mi culpa que seas lindo cuando tienes miedo," dijo Hangyul. Levantó las manos y apretó los puños para burlarse de él. "Siempre listo para pelear con alguien, ¿no es así?"

"¡Pelearé contigo si no lo cortas!"

"¡Oooh! ¡Tan pequeño!" Hangyul interrumpió, saltando hacia atrás cuando Wooseok lo golpeó.

"¡Somos del mismo tamaño!" Gritó Wooseok.

"¡Apenas!"

Casi se quitó el zapato y se lo arrojó, pero se habría arriesgado a perder su plantilla. Eso no habría ayudado a su argumento en lo más mínimo.

Para ser más molesto, Hangyul le abrió la puerta del pasajero y esperó a que Wooseok entrara. Casi se negó, pero ya no tenía ganas de ser molestado.

Antes de cerrarle la puerta, Hangyul se aseguró de aclarar su punto. "No quisiera que ningún fantasma te arrebatara antes de que nos vayamos."

Wooseok estaba furioso. Esta era, por mucho, la amistad más extraña y agotadora que había tenido. Eran amigos ¿verdad? Bueno, podrían serlo si Hangyul dejara de ser molesto.

"Bueno, eso fue divertido," dijo, subiéndose al asiento del conductor.

Wooseok trató de no mirarlo. Miró la hora en su teléfono y suspiró. Dio la casualidad de que sabía con muy buena autoridad que el menor no había comido en todo el día. Él tampoco, pero no estaba tratando de sobrevivir a las clases universitarias. Alguien iba a tener que cuidar a Hangyul, y no parecía que nadie más fuera capaz de hacer el trabajo. Necesitaba comer bien si iba a ser un trabajador social.

"Vamos a comer algo," dijo.

Hangyul lo miró sorprendido. "¿No estás listo para ir a casa?"

"Creo que necesitamos carne," dijo, siguiendo su propio hilo de pensamiento y sin molestarse en compartir cómo llegó a esa conclusión, pero Hangyul habría sido un tonto al negarse. Después de todo, era una oportunidad única en la vida tener a Wooseok ofreciendo pasar más tiempo del que tenía con un humano con el que no estaba extraordinariamente cómodo.

Hangyul se rascó la cabeza. "No sé si puedo permitirme eso."

"Yo me encargo," agitó la mano para decirle a Hangyul que condujera. "Tu pagaste las entradas para el cine, así que de la cena me encargo yo."

Se animó ante eso y comenzó a conducir, dejando que Wooseok fuera su navegador. Encontraron un lugar de barbacoa cerca, y pensó que necesitaban más personas para que valiera la pena, pero no había nadie más a quien quisiera invitar.

"No sabía que te gustaba mucho carne," dijo Hangyul.

"No lo hace, pero supongo que es ese tipo de día."

"¿Cerdo o carne de res?"

"Hmmm," pensó Wooseok. "¿Qué te gusta?"

"No he comido carne en mucho tiempo," dijo, esperanzado.

Wooseok puso los ojos en blanco, sintiendo que su billetera se evaporaba en el aire. "Carne de res."

Hangyul rebotó sus manos en el volante como un niño emocionado. Era solo un bebé grande y bruto. Wooseok iba a tener que evitar personalmente que rompiera algo a este ritmo.

Llegaron al restaurante y entraron. Wooseok se sentía vulnerable a la intemperie de esa manera, donde cualquiera podía verlos juntos. Las probabilidades eran escasas, pero estaba evitando específicamente al mejor amigo de Hangyul, lo que hizo que las cosas fueran mucho más estresantes. Pero estaba bien. Podía ser amigo de quien quisiera, ¿y qué si eso incluía a Hangyul? No le pertenecía.

Se sentaron y ordenaron cuatro porciones para comenzar. No fue mucho, pero para dos personas arruinadas, era un juego de adivinanzas frugal combinado con varias recargas de guarniciones.

Sin embargo, se sintió bien asegurarse de que estuviera bien alimentado. Al menos podría hacer eso. Y Hangyul comió mucho. No estaba tratando de hacerlo, pero parecía que había sido su primera comida real en días, y Wooseok se preguntó si lo había sido.

Se hicieron envolturas, algunas con ingredientes dudosos, y pasaron la noche hablando y disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Quizás tener un amigo con quien pasar todo su tiempo no era tan malo.

"Dime algo," dijo Hangyul, trabajando en su próximo bocado. "No es asunto mío, pero ¿por qué desapareciste?"

Wooseok respiró hondo y pensó por un momento cómo responderle sin parecer patético. "Quería un nuevo comienzo. Quería un espacio en blanco para todos los involucrados."

Él asintió como si entendiera.

"¿Cómo está él?" Wooseok hizo la pregunta prohibida.

Hangyul evitó su mirada y respondió simplemente. "Él está bien."

"¿Lo ves mucho?"

"No últimamente," dijo. "He estado ocupado. Con la escuela y esas cosas."

"Mmm", dijo, listo para dejar ir el tema. "¿Cómo vas con la escuela?"

Soltó un gruñido exasperado. "Estoy tan cerca de dejarla y convertirme en modelo o algo así."

"No eres lo suficientemente alto como para ser modelo," señaló Wooseok.

"Pero soy lo suficientemente guapo," dijo, inmune a los insultos de Wooseok.

Wooseok puso los ojos en blanco, incapaz de creer lo arrogante que era. "¿Con qué tienes problemas?"

"Principalmente este trabajo de investigación," dijo. "Desearía haber escogido un tema más fácil."

"¿Quieres ayuda?"

"¿Sabes algo sobre las células madre?" Lo miró, esperanzado.

Wooseok frunció el ceño. "No."

Hangyul hizo un puchero. "Esta bien. Es mucho pedir."

"A menos que solo quieras un compañero de estudio," ofreció Wooseok, no queriendo decepcionarlo. "Puedo ser muy bueno buscando cosas."

Hangyul lo rechazó. "Está bien, tienes un trabajo ocupado. Lo último que quieres hacer es la tarea."

"Es verdad. La tarea suena horrible."

"Es horrible," dijo Hangyul. "No vale la pena."

"Lo hará," prometió Wooseok, colocando su mano sobre la de Hangyul en apoyo con una sonrisa amable destinada a ofrecer fortaleza y aliento a un amigo que está pasando un mal momento. Le dio un apretón y volvió a su cena, ocupándose de sus propios asuntos e ignorando la mirada persistente que lo siguió.

La presencia de Hangyul se convirtió en parte de la rutina de Wooseok tanto como cepillarse los dientes o usar sus anteojos. Si no tenía clases en la mañana, pasaba el turno de Wooseok en el café, gastando cada vez menos dinero en café y pasteles, ya que era menos probable que lo echaran. No molestaba a Wooseok mientras trabajaba, estaba demasiado ocupado trabajando en sus tareas para levantar la vista de su computadora la mitad del tiempo.

A Wooseok le gustaba verlo todos los días. A veces solo se detenía antes de su clase para saludar y recibir una respuesta rápida, pero siempre se las arreglaba para alegrar su día.

Al principio todo había sido bastante aleatorio y espontáneo. Ninguno de los dos pidió los horarios del otro, por lo que Wooseok no tenía idea de cuándo eran sus clases, y Hangyul no tenía idea de cuándo Wooseok estaba programado para trabajar, excepto que específicamente solo trabajaba por las mañanas y a veces, hasta el mediodía. Después de unos días de adivinar y esperar mucho después de que terminara su turno para ver si Hangyul pasaba, comenzaron los mensajes.

No puedo ir hoy.

¡Buena suerte en la escuela!

Hoy no trabajo.

¿Quieres hacer algo?

Llegaré tarde hoy

Te esperaré.

Entonces Wooseok esperó. Habían pasado quince minutos cuando se suponía que debía irse a casa, pero sus piernas aún no estaban interesadas en moverse demasiado. 

Estaba parado afuera del café con su delantal en un bulto en sus brazos. Un fuerte viento salió de la nada, y se estremeció por el frío que pasó a través de sus delgadas mangas de camisa de trabajo. No podía esperar para irse a casa y ponerse algo más cálido antes de meterse en la cama donde finalmente podría relajarse.

"¡Wooseok!" Una voz grave gritó.

Wooseok saltó, sobresaltado y se dio la vuelta para saludarlo. La bolsa de Hangyul estaba colgada sobre su hombro con papeles apenas encajados y su cabello barrido por el viento peinado por todos lados. Wooseok sonrió y caminó para encontrarse con él, casi saltando mientras lo hacía.

"¿Cómo estuvo la escuela?" Preguntó.

Hangyul arrugó la cara de dolor. "Creo que mis profesores tienen una apuesta para ver quién puede hacernos sufrir más."

"¿Quién va ganando?"

"Matemáticas," gimió.

"Ahhhh," dijo Wooseok. "¿De ahí es de donde acabas de llegar?"

"Sí, pero tengo que regresar en un par de horas."

"Oh," no pudo ocultar su decepción.

"Pero vamos," dijo Hangyul, animándose.

"¿A dónde vamos?" Preguntó Wooseok, aún siguiéndolo de todos modos.

"A casa," suspiró.

"¿Casa?"

"Quiero llevarte a casa rápido antes de que tenga que volver a clase."

Wooseok se echó a reír. "No tienes que hacer eso. Puedo tomar el autobús."

Hangyul lo rechazó. "Mi auto huele mucho mejor que un autobús."

"Lo hace," bromeó Wooseok.

Hangyul frunció el ceño. "Al menos lo hace antes de que hicieras que huela a perfume".

"Huelo muy bien," dijo Wooseok, olisqueando su camisa cuando Hangyul no estaba mirando.

"Hueles bien," se quejó.

"Muy bien," insistió Wooseok.

Hangyul sacudió la cabeza, ya agotado. "Debería hacerte tomar el autobús."

"Lo haré."

"No, no lo harás," suspiró Hangyul.

Wooseok sonrió, bastante satisfecho de sí mismo por ser molesto a pesar de que estaba recibiendo un viaje gratis a casa. Se preguntó de qué otras maneras podría ser molesto ese día.

Cuando regresaron al edificio de Wooseok, Hangyul parecía haber envejecido tres años más. Honestamente, si nunca volvieran a hablar, habría sido completamente culpa de Wooseok presionar cada botón que tenía el chico, pero incluso si era terrible, por alguna razón Hangyul regresaba.

Durante otra semana, pasaron todos los días juntos, aunque solo fuera por quince minutos. Era como si hubiera recuperado su vida, y no estaba plagado de pensamientos del pasado o preocupaciones por el futuro. Solo tenía el presente, y así era como se suponía que debía ser. Incluso consideró volver a la escuela si podía ser aceptado en una. Era un poco mayor que el grupo actual de ingreso a la universidad, pero pensó que tal vez no sería tan malo intentarlo de nuevo.

Sus películas nocturnas en la cama fueron reemplazadas por al cine. Ya no se molestaban en escoger. Acaban de comprando boletos para lo que sea que se estaba reproduciendo y esperaban lo mejor. Wooseok se enteró de que aunque, de hecho, no sentía miedo, Hangyul era un gran llorón al que le gustaba fingir que no sollozaba abiertamente durante las partes tristes. A ambos les gustaban las películas de acción y se alimentaban de la adrenalina del otro, a veces golpeando al otro con entusiasmo o agarrando el brazo del otro durante una escena intensa donde estaba en juego la vida del héroe.

Hangyul dejó de tomar café por las mañanas, y eso se debió principalmente a que Wooseok lo hizo acostarse más temprano. Se mandan mensajes de texto constantemente, pero cuando son las 11 p.m., Wooseok lo convence de dormir. Nunca lo admitiría, pero estar acostado en la cama y enviar mensajes de texto (o molestar) a Hangyul hasta que se durmiera le hizo tener mejores sueños, incluso si venían con una capa subyacente de culpa que no podía ubicar como si fuera malo para él tenerlos.

Wooseok se despertó con un día libre. Se estiró sobre su cama, feliz de finalmente tener algo de tiempo para sí mismo fuera del trabajo. Somnoliento buscó su teléfono para ver la hora. Eran las 10 a.m. y recibió un mensaje de texto de Hangyul.

Buenos días ~

Wooseok cerró los ojos y gimió. Se olvidó de decirle que no estaría allí.

¡Dios, olvidé decirte que no trabajo hoy!

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que recibiera una respuesta.

Está bien, estoy en clase ahora jajaja disfruta tu día libre

No envies mensajes en clase> (

No puedes pararme ~

¡Ya no voy a enviarte mensajes!

Jajaja lo que digas ~

Wooseok resopló. Molesto. Dejó caer el teléfono sobre la cama, se dejó caer sobre la almohada y sonrió.

Su teléfono volvió a sonar.

Ya, Wooseok. ¿Qué vas a hacer más tarde?

No sé, tengo que revisar mi horario, por qué?

Que horario jajaja

...

Hagamos algo

¿Como qué?

Es una sorpresa

Eres muy molesto

Shhhh estoy tratando de tomar notas

Por dios, chau

Wooseok se rió para sí mismo, curioso por saber qué podrían hacer que sería un secreto. Las películas y la comida no eran un secreto. Se olvidó de darle un horario, entonces, ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer Wooseok, esperar todo el día? Tenía cosas importantes que hacer.

Se obligó a salir de la cama porque no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo tenía para hacer algo con un horario tan misterioso. Sin embargo, estaba emocionado y no podía entender por qué. No importaba porque tenía que correr a la tienda antes de que se le acabara el tiempo.

Se duchó y se puso un suéter holgado y pantalones blancos para salir. Solo necesitaba recoger algunas cosas del mercado, por lo que probablemente no tomaría mucho tiempo. El teléfono en su bolsillo se hizo pesado mientras esperaba con anticipación, caminando sin rumbo por la tienda de comestibles.

Cuando se fue con suficiente comida para pasar el día siguiente, notó una exhibición de dulces cerca del registro. Hangyul era joven y tonto, y las personas jóvenes y tontas amaban los chocolates, por lo que Wooseok llegó a la conclusión de que, como su amigo mayor y más sabio, debería comprarlo y luego hacerlo compartir con él. Sí, eso era algo lindo y responsable de hacer.

Hangyul le envió un mensaje una vez que salió de su primera clase. Tenía otra justo después, así que no podían hablar mucho, pero Wooseok se enteró de que tenía que prepararse para partir a las 5:30. Eso al menos calmó sus nervios.

Pasó el resto del día poniéndose al día con una serie y limpiando su apartamento, feliz de no haber tenido una terrible presión.

Llegó el momento de irse, y se encontró con Hangyul afuera.

"¿A dónde vamos?" Preguntó.

"Hmm," sonrió diabólicamente. "Es un secreto."

Wooseok lo miró con recelo. "¿Qué pasa si no me subo al auto?"

"Entonces tendrás que quedarte en casa," dijo Hangyul. "Vamonos."

Wooseok resopló. Casi esperaba que amenazara con cargarlo, y una parte de él estaba decepcionado de que no lo haya hecho. Aunque definitivamente no podía cargarlo porque él mismo era demasiado pequeño.

Subieron al auto y Wooseok sacó su regalo. "Te tengo algo."

Abrió la caja de dulces y vertió los chocolates en la mano de Hangyul.

"¿Para mi? No deberías haberte molestado," dijo antes de arrojarlos a su boca. Tenían caramelo en el centro y rápidamente se dio cuenta de que comerlos todos a la vez era una mala idea. "Mmm. Correoso."

"Pero tienes que compartir conmigo," dijo Wooseok, metiéndose un chocolate en la boca.

"¿Qué pasa si no quiero?" dijo Hangyul.

"No te compraré más dulces," dijo simplemente.

Hangyul extendió su mano por más y parpadeó varias veces. Wooseok rodó los ojos y derramó otro puñado de chocolates en su mano.

"Gracias," dijo dulcemente.

"¿Entonces a dónde vamos?"

"Es un secreto," insistió.

"¿Por qué?" Se quejó Wooseok.

Hangyul se movió en su asiento. "Es algo que quiero hacer contigo, ¿de acuerdo?"

Wooseok parpadeó ante la repentina seriedad, pero no insistió más en el tema, excepto de manera distraída.

"¿Va a ser divertido?" Preguntó, con la esperanza de recuperar la emoción de Hangyul. "¿Habrá mucha gente allí?"

"Habrá gente," dijo Hangyul, con cuidado. "No te preocupes, no tendrás que hablar con nadie."

"¿Soy tan grosero?" Wooseok se rió.

"No, solo eres tímido," dijo. "Sin embargo, cuando tienes confianza, nunca te callas. Tan fastidioso."

Wooseok lo miró boquiabierto. "¡No es verdad!"

"Fastidioso, fastidioso, fastidioso," bromeó Hangyul.

Wooseok le dio un manotazo. "No hay más dulces para ti."

A salvo en el semáforo, Hangyul giró la cabeza para mirarlo e hizo un puchero.

"No hagas pucheros," regañó Wooseok.

Hangyul parpadeó sus ojos con tristeza.

"Oh, Dios mío, bien, toma los dulces," dijo, listo para luchar contra él. Esta vez lo alimentó directamente como un bebé gigante y detestable que estaba poniendo a prueba su paciencia.

Hangyul movió las cejas y volvió a conducir mientras Wooseok pensaba en más preguntas.

"¿Será ruidoso?"

Hangyul tarareó. "Podría ser."

"¿Podría ser?"

"Dependiendo de cómo lo mires," dijo.

Wooseok chasqueó la lengua contra la parte posterior de sus dientes. "Sinceramente, no tengo idea de dónde podría ser esto."

"Esa es la idea," sonrió para sí mismo, satisfecho.

Wooseok se rindió y pasó el viaje mirando por la ventana cómodamente.

Se detuvieron en una escuela y Wooseok no había esperado eso en absoluto. De todos los lugares en los que podrían haber pasado el rato, la escuela de un niño no estaba en la parte superior de la lista. Sin hacer preguntas, siguió a Hangyul al interior. También había otras personas allí, la mayoría mucho mayores que ellos. Todos vestían muy bien, pero no tanto como para sentirse fuera de lugar.

Siguieron un camino de flechas a través de la escuela que un miembro del personal había pegado a las paredes para proporcionar direcciones a la ubicación secreta de Hangyul antes de llegar a una fila de adultos y entrar.

"¿Qué es esto?" Susurró Wooseok, lo suficientemente cerca como para rozar su boca contra la oreja de Hangyul. Hangyul se removió como si le hiciera cosquillas.

"Ya verás," susurró. Le dio a Wooseok un apretón suave y alentador.

Wooseok cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho e intentó no hacer pucheros. Incluso así de cerca, no podía entender qué estaba pasando. Hangyul parecía tranquilo. Ociosamente movió su peso de un lado a otro mientras la línea avanzaba lentamente. Wooseok se preguntó en qué estaba pensando.

Llegaron a la puerta, y él sacó dos boletos naranjas de su bolsillo y se los entregó a una mujer que trabajaba en una mesa blanca. Puso los boletos en un gran cubo de plástico transparente y les entregó dos brazaletes.

Se ayudaron el uno al otro sin ponerlos demasiado apretados o incómodos.

"¿Hay un carnaval adentro?" susurró Wooseok.

"Solo espera," se rió. "Casi es la hora."

Entraron en un gran auditorio que ya estaba lleno de invitados. Lo siguió a un par de asientos vacíos cerca del frente y basándose en el gran escenario con cortinas, supuso que iban a ver una obra.

"Está bien, ahora tienes que decirme," susurró Wooseok.

Hangyul se inclinó, presionando sus cabezas juntas. "Vamos a ver algo y luego responderé todas sus preguntas."

"Está bien," dijo Wooseok.

Susurraron un par de cosas mientras esperaban que comenzara el espectáculo. Wooseok no pudo ocultar su entusiasmo por lo que sea que estaba detrás de la cortina, y Hangyul estaba contento porque Wooseok estaba emocionado.

Las luces se atenuaron antes de que Wooseok pudiera comenzar a saltar en su asiento por anticipación, y la cortina se levantó. El público aplaudió cuando los primeros niños salieron al escenario.

Voy a llorar.

Ninguno de ellos podría haber sido mayor de ocho o nueve años, y estaban vestidos históricamente. La producción comenzó con una canción con un coro de niños fuera de tono y un niño muy apasionado vestido como un emperador que probablemente tenía futuro en el teatro.

Cantaron, lucharon con espadas de plástico, bailaron, lucharon con más espadas e incluso lucharon contra un dragón que parecía ser tres niños pequeños corriendo alegremente por el escenario en un tubo rojo decorado.

Fue la obra más linda que había visto en su vida, y no podía recordar la última vez que se rió y sonrió tanto. En un momento, se echó a llorar por la risa.

Al final de la presentación, los niños hicieron fila para hacer una reverencia, y el público se puso de pie para animarlos. Fue maravilloso, y no quería que todo terminara. Siguió a Hangyul y se sorprendió de que no hablaran con nadie. ¿Conocía a alguien en la obra? ¿No se habrían detenido a saludar?

No dijo nada en el camino al auto. Solo tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, perdido en sus pensamientos, y Wooseok quería saber lo que estaba pensando.

"Gracias por venir conmigo," dijo Hangyul cuando finalmente se sentaron.

Wooseok quería decir que en realidad no le había dado una opción en el asunto, pero no tenía ganas de bromear por alguna razón. Esto obviamente era importante para él. "Fue muy divertido. No puedo creer lo lindos que son."

"Son bastante lindos, ¿verdad?" Arrugó la nariz. Mientras se marchaban, Hangyul finalmente tuvo ganas de explicarse. "Soy voluntario en un orfanato los fines de semana, y los niños pueden hacer una obra varias veces al año."

"¿Quiénes eran todas esas personas entonces?" Preguntó Wooseok, asumiendo que habían sido padres.

"Maestros, voluntarios, donantes, no estoy seguro," adivinó Hangyul. "Me alegra que hayan tenido a alguien que los anime."

"Me alegro de haberlo hecho," admitió Wooseok. "Tienes que llevarme a todas las otras obras, ¿de acuerdo?"

Hangyul se echó a reír. "Bueno."

Se saltaron ir a algún lugar por comida, ambos prefirieron disfrutar del aire fresco después de estar atrapados en un auditorio polvoriento durante una hora. Había un parque no muy lejos de donde ambos vivían, por lo que Hangyul estacionó su auto en su edificio y caminaron hacia el parque. Un vendedor cercano vendía pollo ensartado que honestamente sonaba más apetitoso que cualquier cosa que pudieran haber comprado en un restaurante en ese momento.

Tomaron su comida y caminaron hacia el parque, mientras comían.

"Desearía que siempre hubiera esta temperatura," dijo Wooseok.

"Yo también," estuvo de acuerdo.

El sol comenzaba a ponerse, y realmente no había una mejor manera de terminar una tarde tan agradable. Caminaron un poco antes de sentarse en un banco para descansar los pies.

"Ojalá tuviéramos algo para los pájaros," dijo Hangyul. "No creo que se deba darles de comer pollo."

"No sé mucho sobre la ética de las aves, pero tampoco lo creo."

Hangyul resopló. "Supongo que están por su cuenta."

"La próxima vez les traeremos bocadillos," dijo Wooseok. "No me di cuenta de lo cerca que vivías."

"Sí, solo a un edificio." dijo.

"¿Por qué no más cerca del campus?"

"Simplemente resultó de esta manera," dijo. "El alquiler es un poco mejor aquí."

Wooseok asintió con la cabeza. "Es verdad. Así es como llego a vivir solo."

"¿Vives solo?" Preguntó sorprendido.

"¿Tú no?"

933/5000Hangyul sacudió la cabeza. "Tengo un compañero de cuarto. Fuimos juntos a la escuela y terminamos yendo a la misma universidad."

"Eso es una suerte," dijo Wooseok. "¿Te gusta vivir con él?"

"Es un espacio pequeño, así que a veces es difícil concentrarse," dijo.

"¿Es por eso que vienes tanto a la cafetería?"

Hangyul lo miró con curiosidad. Sacudió la cabeza y sonrió como si no pudiera creer la pregunta.

"Me alegra que hayas comenzado a ir," dijo Wooseok ante su silencio.

"¿Ah, sí?"

"Empezar a salir por eso, ¿no es así?"

"Eso es cierto," dijo. "Pero ya nos conocíamos."

"Por un amigo en común" señaló Wooseok.

"Un amigo en común," repitió. "¿Todavía lo extrañas?"

Wooseok sacudió la cabeza. "Realmente no."

"Está bien si lo haces," dijo. "Tienes permitido extrañar a las personas."

"Solía hacerlo," dijo. "Durante mucho tiempo, en realidad. No pensé que dejaría de extrañarlo, pero ¿qué sentido tiene?"

"¿Qué pasó entre ustedes dos?"

Wooseok dejó escapar un largo suspiro. "¿Que te dijo el?"

"No me dijo nada."

"¿A pesar de que era mi culpa?" Se preguntó, sospechoso.

"Conociéndolo, probablemente por eso no lo hizo," dijo Hangyul.

Wooseok luchó contra un dolor sordo en el pecho que quería que mantuviera las palabras dentro a toda costa. "Empezamos a pelear mucho por cosas estúpidas. No podíamos pasar tiempo juntos y me volví estúpido y celoso y un día me desperté y pensé 'si nunca nos volviéramos a ver, ¿sería tan terrible?', y me fui porque era un pensamiento que nadie debería tener sobre alguien que le importa."

Hangyul asintió, escuchando con cuidado con las cejas apretados juntas. "¿Y lo es?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Es terrible que nunca lo hayas visto desde que desapareciste?"

"Lo era," admitió Wooseok. "Creo que por un tiempo pensé que fue el peor error de mi vida."

"¿Y ahora?"

"Ya no lo extraño," dijo, sintiéndose tímido sobre el tema, especialmente con quién estaba hablando. Seungyoun lo había respetado lo suficiente, obviamente, para no hablar de eso con su mejor amigo. "¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa?"

Hangyul asintió y se sentaron en silencio mientras los dos pensaban en cosas diferentes. No eran las únicas personas en el parque, pero estaba dolorosamente tranquilo.

"Me alegra que hayas venido aquí conmigo," dijo finalmente. "Y que hayas pasado tanto tiempo conmigo estas últimas semanas."

"Ha sido muy divertido," dijo, feliz y sorprendido de que la repentina amabilidad no hiciera que las cosas se sintieran incómodas. "Me alegro de tener un amigo como tú en mi vida."

Hangyul miró a lo lejos, sumido en sus pensamientos. Se quitó los lentes, los limpió en su camisa y respiró hondo. "No estoy tratando de ser tu amigo."

Wooseok parpadeó. "¿Qué?"

Suspiró y frunció el ceño, evitando su mirada. Wooseok no estaba seguro de lo que estaba diciendo. Eran amigos ¿verdad? Eso es lo que eran, ¿no? ¿Por qué habría pasado tanto tiempo con él si no hubiera querido? ¿Wooseok era solo el viejo con una sonrisa de abuelo por el que sentía pena? ¿El tipo de anciano que una persona no quería decepcionar al no comer su comida sin importar cuán picante fuera?

"No sé cómo más puedo decirlo," dijo, cansado. Parecía más herido que enojado, pero Wooseok no estaba tan seguro. "Obviamente no puedes decirme que no tenías idea."

Wooseok se mordió el labio, confrontado con una conversación que no estaba listo para tener. Hubo otro pensamiento de que tal vez había dejado de lado la posibilidad de que el más joven tuviera sentimientos porque la idea de eso era ridícula. Él era solo un niño. "No sé lo que se supone que debo decir."

"¿Realmente no lo sabías?" Lo miró con ojos temblorosos, la mueca en su boca hacia abajo de una manera que Wooseok ya no podía negar.

"No podemos," dijo. "No está bien, y lo sabes. Ser amigos es bastante loco, pero si nosotros... él es tu mejor amigo."

Hangyul miró hacia abajo y asintió. Se rió débilmente para sí mismo y se animó nuevamente. "Creo que lo olvidé ¿no? No es la gran cosa."

"Hangyul..."

"Escucha, tengo que ir a ocuparme de algunas cosas antes de que sea tarde, pero te veré luego, ¿de acuerdo?"

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia su edificio. Wooseok se levantó para detenerlo, pero las palabras no salieron.

¡Espera! El estómago de Wooseok se revolvió y se cubrió la cara con las manos. Lo perdonaría, ¿no? Todo estaría bien

Hangyul no apareció en la cafetería a la mañana siguiente. No había habido un mensaje de buenos días, pero no siempre era necesario. Sin embargo, normalmente cuando no podía pasar, se lo hacía saber. Ese día no hubo nada.

Cada vez que se abría la puerta, Wooseok se encontró mirando. Esperando. Pero él nunca vino.

Al final de su turno, Wooseok se demoró más de lo necesario, esperando. Se sentó en una mesa, con el delantal en su regazo, y se comió un sándwich, pero no tenía mucho apetito. Pasó una hora con él mirando la puerta en vano, y luego se dio cuenta de que había esperado lo suficiente. Era hora de irse a casa.

Wooseok tomó el autobús a casa, con la cara presionada contra la ventana y el vidrio frío lo adormecía. Si no fuera un viaje tan corto, podría haberse quedado dormido y dejar que lo llevara a algún lugar lejano donde pudiera desaparecer nuevamente.

Pasó junto al parque donde se vieron por última vez. Podía ver el edificio de Hangyul no muy lejos, y por un estúpido momento, esperaba verlo antes de llegar a casa. Pero no lo hizo.

Se fue a casa y se puso el pijama, se arrastró hasta su cama, abrió su computadora portátil para ver una película y suspiró. No quería ver una película en su computadora, quería ver una película en el cine con Hangyul. ¿Por qué lo extrañaba tanto? No tenían que verse todos los días, y por mucho que odiara lastimarlo, Wooseok tenía razón. No podrían ser más que amigos, pero ¿podrían ser amigos?

Levantó su teléfono para disculparse, pero no sabía por qué debería disculparse, así que no lo hizo. No dijo nada y, en cambio, se fue a la cama.

Hangyul tampoco apareció al día siguiente. Wooseok sacó su teléfono y comenzó a escribir.

Aquí hay un café con tu nombre si lo quieres.

Pasaron unos momentos antes de verlo escribiendo en la pantalla.

Gracias, pero estoy tratando de dejarlo.

Wooseok cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro trabajoso como si quisiera llorar, preguntándose exactamente qué estaba dejando.

Un día lo perdonaría, pero Hangyul necesitaba sentirse herido lo suficiente como para olvidarlo. Tal vez habían pasado demasiado tiempo juntos y se habían dejado llevar. Wooseok lo sabía mejor, pero Hangyul tuvo que darse cuenta por su cuenta. Así era como tenía que ser.

¿Pero por qué lo extrañaba tanto?

Pasó otro día y Hangyul nunca vino al café. El dolor sordo en el pecho de Wooseok fue reemplazado por un dolor punzante que amenazaba con devorarlo por dentro. ¿Por qué las cosas tuvieron que salir de esta manera? No era justo. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que pudieran volver a hablar. Se dijo a sí mismo que solo sería hasta que los sentimientos de Hangyul ya no dolieran más. Estaba sufriendo de una manera diferente, y Wooseok tenía que respetar eso y mantener su distancia.

Estaban sufriendo de manera diferente. Estaba seguro de eso.

Pasó otro día y no pudo soportarlo más. Necesitaba hacer algo. Necesitaba alejarse de su departamento y vivir de nuevo, pero no quería estar solo.

Levantó su teléfono y buscó un contacto.

Hey, estas ocupado?

Esperó pacientemente a que su viejo amigo Seungwoo respondiera. Él sabría qué hacer, y si no lo hiciera, sabría cómo distraerlo.

Estoy en el trabajo que pasa?

¿Podemos vernos esta noche?

Estas bien?

Sí, solo necesito salir

Ok, te veré en el lugar

El "lugar" era un bar en el que solían pasar mucho tiempo, y Wooseok no estaba seguro de si aún estaba allí después de todo ese tiempo. No habían salido en años, y sin embargo, de alguna manera, Seungwoo estaba dispuesto a verlo en cualquier momento. Realmente no lo apreciaba lo suficiente.

Todavía indiscutiblemente molesto, volvió a meterse en la cama para acostarse en la oscuridad hasta que llegó el momento de irse. Pensó en enviarle un mensaje para ver si Hangyul estaba bien, pero no pudo hacerlo. Tal vez podría decirle algo al día siguiente. Estaría bien entonces.

Se encontró con Seungwoo en el lugar y fue recibido con un cálido abrazo que solo Seungwoo podía darle. Era mucho más alto que él y lo levantó un poco del suelo.

"¿Por qué siempre haces esto?" Dijo Wooseok, con los pies colgando.

"Porque lo odias," dijo Seungwoo, dejándolo de nuevo. "¿Como has estado?"

"He estado bien," dijo mientras se sentaban. "¿Qué hay de ti?"

Seungwoo lo miró. "No me hubieras pedido vernos si estuvieras bien."

"¿No puedo extrañar a mi mejor amigo?" bromeó Wooseok.

"No puedes llamarme así si nunca vienes a verme,"dijo, fingiendo dolor.

"No es mi culpa si los dos estemos ocupados," dijo.

Seungwoo suspiró. "Supongo que no."

Pidieron manitas y soju — una combinación clásica para ellos y el único bocadillo decente que podían conseguir en el "lugar".

Wooseok esperó hasta que el alcohol lo calentara lentamente desde adentro antes de decir lo que tenía que decir.

"¿En qué piensas?" Preguntó Seungwoo.

"Mi amigo tiene un problema," dijo.

"¿Amigo?" Seungwoo levantó una ceja. "¿Y su problema es tu problema ahora?"

"Resulta que soy una persona empática," señaló Wooseok.

"Eso es cierto," estuvo de acuerdo. "¿Cuál es el problema de tu amigo?"

"Mi amigo ha estado viendo a alguien últimamente," comenzó.

"¿Es serio?"

Sacudió la cabeza. "Solo como amigos, pero el otro tipo pensó que significaba más que eso y ahora no están hablando."

"Ya veo," dijo Seungwoo. "¿Entonces tu amigo no está interesado en él?"

Wooseok inclinó la cabeza, considerándolo. "No diría eso exactamente, pero hay otro problema."

"¿Hmm?"

"Mi amigo solía estar involucrado con su mejor amigo," explicó.

"¿Qué tan involucrado?" Preguntó Seungwoo. "¿Se acostaron varias veces o algo así?"

"Más bien tuvieron una relación amorosa a largo plazo," dijo Wooseok. "Según mi amigo."

"Bueno, no creo que esté mal exactamente," pensó Seungwoo. "Quiero decir, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que se separaron?"

"Alrededor de un año," dijo Wooseok. "Sumale o restale."

Seungwoo tarareó. "Parece que a tu amigo le importan mucho los dos."

"Dijo que no quiere que ninguno de ellos salga lastimado," acordó.

"Y probablemente tampoco quiere volver a lastimarse él mismo," señaló Seungwoo.

"Eso también es posible," dijo Wooseok, ignorando el dolor en su corazón que la conversación amplificó.

"Creo que debería hacerlo," dijo, tomando otro trago.

"¿De verdad?P" Preguntó Wooseok, sorprendido. "¿No es demasiado arriesgado?"

"Todo es arriesgado," dijo Seungwoo. "Pero si se mantienen alejados el uno del otro, ¿no son ellos los que sufren?"

"Supongo," dijo.

"Sabes, deberías decirle a tu amigo que la mejor manera de superar a alguien es estar debajo de otra persona."

Wooseok miró hacia abajo y se retorció las manos.

"No se merece eso," dijo en voz baja.

Seungwoo se inclinó y bajó la voz. "Entonces, ¿por qué estás sentado aquí hablando conmigo sobre eso en lugar de salir corriendo con tu nuevo novio?"

Wooseok apoyó la cabeza sobre la mesa y suspiró. "¡Te dije que era mi amigo!"

"Por favor," dijo Seungwoo, exasperado. "Solo di lo que quieras decir. ¿Te gusta?"

"Sí," gruñó Wooseok, sin levantar la cabeza.

"¿Quieres estar con él?"

Suspiró y levantó la vista. "¿No es una idea terrible?"

"¿Te haría feliz?"

"Tal vez."

"¿Lo haría feliz?"

"Tal vez."

"¿Estás viviendo tu vida para hacer feliz a una tercera persona?"

"No."

"Entonces ve a buscarlo antes de que recupere el sentido," dijo Seungwoo. "Pero tal vez mañana porque si te confiesas ahora mismo, podrías vomitar sobre sus zapatos."

Wooseok eructó. "Buena idea."

Wooseok se despertó con una resaca desagradable que le dejó la boca seca y la cabeza palpitante. Fue suficiente para distraerlo del dolor en el pecho, pero no lo suficiente como para debilitar su resolución. Iba a arreglar las cosas sin importar cuánto apestara o lo mal que se sintiera.

Levantó su teléfono y le envió a Hangyul el primer mensaje en días después de haber dicho que no quería hablar. Específicamente que estaba "tratando de dejarlo". A él.

Necesitamos hablar

Se despertó antes que Hangyul debido a su trabajo, por lo que no esperaba una respuesta inmediata, pero cuando su teléfono sonó, pensó que su corazón explotaría.

No, no lo necesitamos

Wooseok cerró los ojos con fuerza y resopló.

Es importante, ¿por favor?

Pasaron unos minutos, pero Hangyul finalmente respondió.

Tengo que ir al orfanato hoy

¿Qué hay de esta noche?

Tengo que trabajar en mi tarea

Hazlo aquí entonces. Seré tu compañero de estudio

Pasaron unos minutos más mientras el otro pensaba en lo que se suponía que debía decir.

¿Algo anda mal?

Wooseok no estaba seguro de poder comunicarse con él, pero estaba desesperado. Honestamente, Hangyul tenía todo el derecho de mantener su distancia por un tiempo mientras procesaba el rechazo que Wooseok nunca debería haber dado.

Solo es muy importante, ok?

Pregunta amablemente

Resopló de nuevo, listo para pelear con él. Iba a patearle el trasero por esto. Lo sabia. Tendría que hacerlo. Hangyul estaba siendo malo a propósito.

¿Puedes venir para que podamos hablar y trabajar en cosas de la escuela?

Lo pensare

Eso fue lo más cercano a una confirmación que iba a obtener, y tuvo que vivir con eso. Se vistió y se fue a trabajar, sin esperar verlo allí poco después de que abrieran.

"Cuatro Americanos helados y cuatro calientes por favor," dijo Hangyul.

"Has vuelto," dijo Wooseok, con el corazón acelerado. Hangyul tenía bolsas debajo de los ojos y su cabello estaba despeinado. No se veía bien.

"Es mi turno de llevar café a los otros voluntarios," dijo simplemente como si no importara, pero resultó que Wooseok sabía que había una docena de cafeterías en su vecindario lejos de la de él.

"¿Quieres pan también? ¿Para el desayuno?"

Sacudió la cabeza. "Solo el café, por favor."

Hangyul esperó pacientemente cerca del mostrador, sin mirar a Wooseok mientras trabajaba. Wooseok tuvo que fingir que no le molestaba que no lo hiciera. Tal vez no podrían hablar, después de todo.

"Aquí tienes," dijo, pasándole el café en dos transportistas.

"Gracias," dijo Hangyul. "Iré más tarde esta noche cuando termine, si eso está bien."

"Eso está bien,"dijo Wooseok, esperanzado.

"Tengo mucho que decir también."

Por la expresión de su rostro, no parecía que sería una buena conversación. Quería detenerlo antes de irse para poder decirle que cometió un error, pero estaba en el trabajo. No valía la pena arriesgarse a perder su trabajo persiguiendo a un cliente que seguramente volvería a ver, incluso si fuera la última vez.

Una extraña melancolía cayó sobre él por el resto del día que se filtró en sus granos de café. Tuvo que rehacer varias órdenes a lo largo del día, y le preocupaba que estuviera a punto de ser llamado a una reunión para un buen regaño. Odiaba esas reuniones.

Al final de su turno, se fue a su casa y se duchó. Si iba a ser herido, al menos iba a oler bien. Se puso algo agradable pero cómodo, y esperó. Vio una película y limpió su departamento para matar el tiempo. Por primera vez desde que se mudó, le preocupaba que fuera demasiado pequeño. ¿Qué pasaría si los asfixiara a ambos? Debería haber elegido un mejor lugar de reunión.

Pasaron unas horas y sintió que su teléfono vibraba en su bolsillo debido a un mensaje de la única persona que quería ver.

Estoy afuera

Ok, bajaré

Se apresuró a salir, casi olvidando ponerse los zapatos. Su corazón se aceleró, y no estaba seguro de cómo se suponía que debía arreglar las cosas, pero era hora de intentarlo.

Lo vio parado en la acera, sin detenerse en la puerta.

"¡Hey!" Wooseok gritó y corrió hacia él. Tenía su bolso colgado del hombro como si tuviera la intención de quedarse, lo cual era una buena señal.

"Hola," dijo, sin igualar su entusiasmo.

"Estoy muy contento de que hayas venido porque quería decir..." comenzó.

"No debería haber actuado como lo hice," lo interrumpió Hangyul. "No era correcto de mí esperar más que amistad cuando no fui lo suficientemente claro desde el principio,"

"No, eso no es..."

"Está bien," dijo. "Estaba enojado conmigo mismo, pero no hay razón para que no podamos ser amigos, ¿verdad?"

"Correcto, en realidad..."

"Traje mi tarea si eso está bien," dijo.

Wooseok quería decir muchas cosas, pero pensó que Hangyul no quería que lo hiciera. Pero él quería hacerlo. Quería decir que había tomado una decisión estúpida, pero en lugar de eso solo lo condujo escaleras arriba. Hangyul no dijo nada, y todavía parecía exhausto como esa mañana. No quiere estar aquí.

"¿Cómo estaban los niños?"

"¿Huh?" Preguntó Hangyul, saliendo de sus pensamientos. "Están muy bien. No me creyeron cuando dije que fui a su obra, así que insistieron en cantar todas sus canciones para mí."

"Ahhh, desearía haber visto eso," dijo Wooseok. "Todos son tan lindos. ¿Quizás pueda acompañarte como voluntario alguna vez?"

"No tienes que hacerlo," dijo en voz baja.

"No lo haré si no quieres que lo haga."

"No dije eso," se defendió.

Llegaron al departamento y Wooseok se disculpó por el tamaño, pero Hangyul dijo que se parecía al suyo, excepto sin todas las cosas de Yohan. Wooseok se echó a reír. No podía imaginar a dos personas viviendo en ese espacio.

Hangyul se quedó de pie torpemente, sin saber qué hacer, y Wooseok dijo que podía fingir que su cama era un sofá porque básicamente lo era. Se sentó y sacó su computadora portátil listo para trabajar.

"Antes de comenzar," dijo Wooseok, aún de pie. Necesitaba decir lo que tenía que decir mientras tenía la capacidad de caminar. Esto requiere ritmo. "Tengo que decir algo."

"No tienes que hacerlo."

"Si no hablo, literalmente explotaré," advirtió Wooseok.

"Bien, entonces, por supuesto," hizo un gesto.

"Está bien," tomó aliento. "Bien. Entonces, soy un idiota. Debería haberme dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y..."

"Detenerlo, lo entiendo," dijo, con los ojos cerrados, estresado.

"No, iba a decir que no debería haberte alejado."

"Estoy bien, Wooseok."

"Cállate por un momento, esto es importante."

Hangyul cerró la boca con fuerza, bajando la pantalla de su computadora portátil.

"Creo que me gustas," dijo Wooseok.

"¿Crees?" Dijo, sospechoso.

"No, quiero decir que sé que sí, pero la situación es complicada," dijo.

"Es complicado," estuvo de acuerdo.

Wooseok se sentó y suspiró, incapaz de continuar. "¿En que estas trabajando?"

"Más células madre," dijo, en voz baja.

Wooseok sacó su propia computadora y trabajaron juntos por un tiempo sin decir nada que no estuviera específicamente relacionado con la tarea de Hangyul.

No se dio cuenta de que se acercaba poco a poco, cerrando el espacio entre ellos, pero pronto sus brazos se pegaron mientras trabajaban. Podía oler el leve aroma del champú y el detergente para ropa pegado a su piel. Él olía bien. Había partes de él que eran suaves y encantadoras y algunas que eran fuertes y tontas. Le gustaba, y lo arruinó.

"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?" dijo Hangyul, sin levantar la vista de su pantalla.

Wooseok preparó sus manos para escribir algo. "Si."

"¿Dijiste que te gusto?"

"Creo que dije eso"," dijo. Se giró para mirarlo, dándose cuenta de lo imposiblemente cerca que estaban. Le miró los labios solo por un segundo, pero fue suficiente para ponerle mariposas en el estómago.

Hangyul extendió una mano y le tocó la cintura como si los sosteniendo apoyando a ambos. "¿Por qué?"

Wooseok parpadeó. "¿Qué?"

"¿Es porque crees que me perderás si no lo haces?" Dijo, su voz baja y seria.

"No," dijo honestamente.

Se inclinaron más cerca el uno del otro. Era un momento extraño para considerarlo, pero se sintió atraído inexplicablemente.

"¿No estás preocupado?" dijo Hangyul en un susurro.

"No me importa."

Hangyul lo besó primero, y Wooseok inhaló bruscamente, sin esperar la oleada que envió a través de todo su cuerpo. La mano le apretó la cintura y Wooseok apretó la camisa de Hangyul en su puño.

"Espera," Wooseok se apartó, sin aliento. No podía pensar bien, pero pudo decir la palabra computadora.

Pusieron las computadoras a salvo en el suelo, y Wooseok se abalanzó sobre él. Pero Hangyul era fuerte. No se inmutó en absoluto, incluso si corrían el riesgo de golpearse los dientes. En cambio, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él, pasando sus dedos por la parte posterior de su cabello y tiró de ambos hacia la cama.

Rodó a Wooseok sobre su espalda y se inclinó sobre él, permitiendo que Wooseok pasara la mano por la parte de atrás de su camisa.

"¿Estás seguro de esto?" Preguntó.

"¿Sobre qué?" Dijo Wooseok, con los ojos vidriosos y los labios hinchados.

"Yo," dijo, con las mejillas sonrojadas de vergüenza.

Wooseok se levantó para besarlo en respuesta. Era más lento y dulce que los otros, y no tan apresurado. Sintió una mano acariciarle la mejilla y recordó lo que Seungwoo había dicho. No lo usaría así. Era demasiado especial para él, incluso si era horrible y molesto a veces.

"Tienes que terminar tu trabajo," dijo Wooseok entre besos.

"Lo haré," dijo. "Estoy ocupado."

Wooseok sonrió contra su boca. "¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?"

Hangyul pasó un dedo por el cuello de Wooseok y le devolvió la sonrisa. "Sabes lo que estoy haciendo."

Sacudió la cabeza y presionó las manos contra su pecho, casi listo para rendirse una vez que sintió lo tonificado que estaba. "Nop, no hasta que obtengas tu calificación."

"¿Qué?" Él se rió.

"Me escuchaste," Wooseok lo besó de nuevo. "Nada de eso hasta que pases."

"¿Qué pasa si fallo?"

"Tendrás que esperar hasta el próximo semestre," dijo Wooseok, firme.

Hangyul se derrumbó sobre él y gimió en el hueco de su cuello. "Noooo."

Comenzó a besar su cuello con la suavidad suficiente para que le hiciera cosquillas.

"¡Hey!" Wooseok gritó juguetonamente. "¡Para eso de una vez!"

Él se rió con picardía mientras mordisqueaba la piel. Wooseok no pudo evitar reírse. Envolvió sus brazos y piernas alrededor de él en un abrazo de cuerpo completo y lo apretó.

"¿Esto significa que ahora puedo besarte?" preguntó Hangyul, derrotado por el agarre de oso de Wooseok.

"¿No es eso lo que estabas haciendo?"

"Me refiero a cuando quiera," dijo.

"¿Cuándo quieres?"

"Todo el tiempo," dijo, dejando uno más en la mejilla antes de intentar sentarse, excepto que Wooseok no tenía intención de dejarlo levantarse todavía.

"¿Como cuando?"

"Como cuando estás en el trabajo y alguien te pide un café con latte art que no puedes hacer," bromeó.

"No, no puedes besarme en el trabajo," se rió Wooseok.

Hangyul apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro y se acostaron cómodamente. Encajaba como un guante, y Wooseok no quería que se levantara nunca más.

"¿Qué tal cuando casi mueres de envenenamiento por pimienta fantasma?" preguntó.

"No, tampoco puedes besarme en ese momento."

Él suspiró. "Muy bien, ¿cuándo puedo besarte?"

"Cuando no me pueden despedir o este a punto vomitar." se rió Wooseok.

"Te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, y eso podría suceder literalmente en cualquier momento," señaló.

Wooseok resopló, pero luego lo besó de nuevo y lo hizo olvidar por qué estaba molesto.

"Hazlo de nuevo," susurró Wooseok.

Hangyul lo besó ligeramente, apenas tocando su boca. "¿Así"

Sacudió la cabeza.

"¿Así?" Preguntó, aplicando un poco más de presión.

"No," dijo contra su boca, queriendo un beso real. Dejó la boca ligeramente abierta, esperando que capte la indirecta.

"¿Qué pasa si no quiero?" dijo.

"¿No quieres?" Preguntó Wooseok, nervioso.

Él se rió suavemente, y aunque no podía verlo, sabía que estaba mostrando su sonrisa de bebé que hacía que su corazón se derritiera. "Quiero."

Levantó un poco la cabeza y lo miró por un momento. Estaba radiante y Wooseok quería mantenerlo en su habitación en una pequeña caja para siempre.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó.

"Solo mirando," dijo Hangyul. "Te ves bonito eres así."

Wooseok lo miró confundido. "¿Cómo?"

"Mío," dijo con la sonrisa más descarada que había visto en su vida.

Wooseok hizo una mueca de disgusto con ruidos de náuseas y lo apartó. "¡Horrible! ¡Terrible! ¡Quiero un reembolso!"

"¡No!" Dijo, desechado como un zapato viejo. "¡No obtienes un reembolso!"

Wooseok se limpió la boca con horror. "¡Agh! ¡Quién te dejó entrar aquí!

Hangyul dejó escapar una carcajada alegre y fuerte. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él y besó su mejilla bajando por su cuello.

"¿Qué he hecho?" Gritó Wooseok.

"Dilo," dijo, dejando más besos que hicieron que Wooseok se retorciera de una manera que le gustaba demasiado. Por mucho que quisiera luchar contra él, amaba toda esta atención.

"¿Decir qué?" Dijo, fingiendo alejarse.

"Di que eres mío," dijo en su cuello.

"¿Y si no lo hago?" Dijo juguetonamente.

"Te haré decirlo," dijo.

"¿Me harás decirlo?"

"Mhm," dijo, pasando las manos por el suéter de Wooseok.

Los ojos de Wooseok se agitaron y tuvo que recuperar el aliento.

"No lo haré entonces."

"¿No lo harás?" Dijo, encontrando su lóbulo de la oreja y mordisqueando al final.

"No," dijo Wooseok, inseguro de si podría aguantar mucho más.

Lo empujó hacia atrás y se subió encima de él, presionando su rodilla entre sus piernas lo suficiente como para que Wooseok no pudiera levantarse.

"Dilo," dijo, su voz baja y áspera.

El corazón de Wooseok palpitó en su pecho y subió a su garganta. Si seguían así, su sangre no iba a saber a dónde debía fluir.

Lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Hangyul se lamió los labios sin hacer nada, esperando una respuesta. Por mucho que había tratado de alejarlo, realmente no había nadie más con quien hubiera preferido estar allí. No lo estaba usando, y se preguntó en qué momento se había enamorado de él. Destellos de ser arrastrado a diferentes lugares bruscamente, Hangyul sorbiendo tazas de café vacías, niños bailando en disfraces, y el ardiente infierno de una choza de pollo con pimienta fantasma se le vino a la mente, y antes de que pudiera detenerlas, las palabras salieron.

"Soy tuyo."

Por un momento, Hangyul pareció sorprendido, pero luego las palabras entraron en su mente y descendió sobre él como si hubiera estado esperando hacerlo durante años. De repente, las palabras de Seungwoo ya no se aplicaban porque no era así. Aquí era donde se suponía que debía estar Wooseok, y no estaban a punto de esperar hasta que Hangyul obtuviera su calificación.

"Dilo de nuevo," le dijo al oído, enviando un escalofrío por su columna vertebral.

"No," dijo Wooseok.

Hangyul resopló. "Eres muy molesto."

Wooseok lo agarró de la cara y lo atrajo hacia él besándolo una vez. "¿Quieres apagar las luces o debería hacerlo yo?"

A la mañana siguiente, Wooseok se despertó en una pila de sábanas, desnudo en su propia cama. Ese no era el plan. Tenía la intención de esperar para demostrarles a ambos que no lo estaba usando para superar a alguien más, pero no pudo evitarlo. Era como todas las veces que quería tomar su mano cuando caminaban o poner su cabeza sobre su hombro al ver las películas. Solo quería tocarlo tanto como pudiera ahora que estaba permitido.

Hangyul estaba dormido junto a él, agarrado a una almohada y completamente fuera de si. Su piel era sorprendentemente suave, y era todo músculo. Todo lo que tenía puesto era una cadena de plata que colgaba de su cuello. Hacía un puchero cuando dormía, y era adorable.

Odiaba despertarlo, pero no pensaba que dejarlo despertar desnudo y solo fuera la mejor manera de comenzar su relación.

"Hangyul," susurró, acariciando su mejilla.

El otro chico abrió los ojos lentamente y miró a su alrededor como si no supiera dónde estaba, pero cuando vio a Wooseok sonrió tontamente y se estiró. "Buenos días."

"Buenos días," se rió Wooseok. Hangyul palmeó adormilado el lugar junto a él para que Wooseok regresara, y deseó desesperadamente poder hacerlo. "Tengo que ir a trabajar por unas horas."

Hangyul gimió. "Nooo."

"Vuelve a dormir," dijo. "Simplemente no quería que te despertaras solo."

"Gracias," dijo con una voz grave y áspera. "Déjame llevarte a trabajar."

"No, es muy temprano en la mañana," insistió Wooseok. "Vuelve a dormir."

"Si te llevo al trabajo, puedo pasar más tiempo contigo," dijo, exhausto.

"Puedes pasar todo tu tiempo conmigo," se rió. "Está bien."

"Necesito más tiempo," hizo un puchero con los ojos cerrados. Finalmente se sentó, su cabello se levantó en todas direcciones. "Vamos a ducharnos."

"¿Vamos?" Preguntó Wooseok.

"Sí," dijo, presionando su cabeza dormida sobre su hombro. "Eso es más tiempo."

"Estás demasiado cansado para ducharte conmigo," dijo.

"Entonces despiértame," bromeó, y aprendió que era imposible negarlo. Entonces comenzó su mañana a la manera de Hangyul antes de llevarlo al trabajo. Honestamente, rendirse había sido una bendición para él específicamente porque constantemente lo mimaban. ¿Quién era él para quejarse?

Vino a tomar un café después de que la tienda abriera oficialmente y se quedó a trabajar en su tarea a pesar de que era domingo. Wooseok le dio su repuesto cuando estaba demasiado ocupado trabajando para mirar hacia arriba y notar que su taza estaba vacía, y cuando un cliente era particularmente hablador, Hangyul tenía una extraña forma de aparecer en el mostrador para pedir más comida. A Wooseok no le importaba en lo absoluto.

Al final del turno lo llevó a su casa para cambiarse a algo cómodo, y Hangyul regresó a su departamento para cambiarse y ponerse ropa limpia y dejar sus cosas antes de que se encontraran nuevamente para ir a su lugar favorito, pero esta vez no estaban demasiado interesado en ver la película.

Wooseok no pudo evitar pensar que esta persona que entró en su trabajo por casualidad entró en su vida de una vez y lo mejoró todo. Incluso Hangyul estaba más feliz y sus calificaciones mejoraron (considerando que vivía en la cafetería estudiando todo el día mientras Wooseok trabajaba). Simplemente eran buenos el uno para el otro, y Wooseok estaba agradecido de tener un amigo como él en su vida, incluso si no estaba tratando de ser su amigo. No era el tipo de persona que se dejaba atrapar por los sentimientos, pero mientras veía a Hangyul tropezar con sus palabras y tomar decisiones terribles sobre citas, se atrevió a pensar que podría amarlo.


End file.
